


【艺旭】绝对占有，相对自由【下】

by shenzhuxi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenzhuxi/pseuds/shenzhuxi
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 2





	【艺旭】绝对占有，相对自由【下】

【艺旭】绝对占有，相对自由【下】

小破车 

金厉旭今晚异常亢奋，泡面没吃几口，啤酒倒是都进了他的肚，金钟云也不算一口没沾，最后在对方还没来得及咽下尝了一口。

尝着尝着就出事了，被对方一顿猛烈进攻下金厉旭手上酒杯没拿稳，剩下的半杯洒在金钟云头发还有在衬衫上，刘海湿了一片，金厉旭帮他往头上撩，白色衬衫一湿就透，零星一点顺着喉结一路向下，胸前湿的比较多，胸肌贴着透明衬衫起的些许褶皱，那两点红樱倒是越来越明显，在被金钟云用嘴欺负时，金厉旭用手揉了他的两点报复回来。

金钟云抱着金厉旭坐在他说超级舒服的真皮沙发上，软软的带点凉，是金厉旭喜欢的。吻的有些累了，随便让金厉旭趴在肩上，可理智正在被侧颈湿漉漉的吻摧毁，扶正趴在身上软乎乎的人，迫使他与自己对视：“今天怎么了？嗯？出去买个酒就主动成这样？”

“钟云...谢谢你一直在我身边，我也考虑很久了～作为回报，我决定要把自己当成礼物送给你～”俏皮地用拇指和食指比个小爱心贴在自己唇上后又直接印在对方唇上。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”

可以说是喜欢的不得了，上学时候有想碰金厉旭的想法可都被拒绝了，但是被对方撸出来的那一刻也是很感动的。

小家伙靠在耳边小声说的话更是让金钟云沸腾，伸手摸了摸对方的口袋，还真就掏出了安全套和润滑剂，小家伙邪邪一笑，乘着酒劲儿更是大胆。

“我早就准备好了～钟云没有想到吧～刚刚买酒的时候偷偷买的哦～哼，那个售货员还偷笑我呢！好生气！”说罢，朝着金钟云的锁骨咬了一口，金钟云疼得嘶一声却逗笑了金厉旭，还获得额外奖励。“那既然这样...我自己来吧...不要让钟云太辛苦...”

从对方身上起来，金厉旭有些笨拙地脱自己的裤子，外裤的皮带好难解，金钟云每次忍不住想帮他就被凶回去。

“你..！就你！你别动！我自己来...我要让钟云好好享受一下！”

终于结束漫长的脱裤子环节，夺去金钟云手上的润滑剂，半跪在男朋友面前，手上沾了透明液体就往后穴伸，金厉旭第一次扩张，手指探入湿热的地方，只是进入一根金厉旭就感觉瘙痒难耐，内壁不自觉地收缩夹着手指，开始小幅度抽动着，刚修过的指甲划过软肉，迫使金厉旭嘴里发出哼嘤声。

金厉旭这次挤的比第一次多，有了第一次的经验，再一次伸入后穴就没有很难受，润滑剂随着抽动的动作有些流到海绵垫上，金厉旭没有察觉到，但前面阴茎也渐渐有了反应。

金钟云看着眼前的景色实在迷人，身下早就解开束缚，他勾勾手让金厉旭过来，醉酒的孩子是最听话的，金钟云让他含着自己的巨物，他也乖乖照办，湿热的小嘴还带着酒味，金钟云看着他卖力吸吮着阴茎前端，觉得自己也醉了，故意往前顶顶，他也欣然接受，稍微皱眉后又继续用牙尖刺激着金钟云。

当纳入三指时，金厉旭站起身，液体从后穴流到大腿，金厉旭跨坐在金钟云身上，小穴算是成功纳入对方的挺立，当全身重量压下来，双腿大开挤压壁内，两人都舒服的发出呻吟，金厉旭臀部湿成一片，沾着金钟云的耻毛也湿湿的。

“衣服...怎么还穿着...”

金厉旭双手解开金钟云衬衫的纽扣，身下也不忘一上一下制造快感，纽扣解完了，金厉旭舔着一边乳头和乳晕，另一边拿手蹂躏，明显感受小穴里的东西又涨大一些，耳边金钟云的喘息声也大了。

“啊...厉旭...”

“再等一下嘛...”

攀上金钟云的腹肌，往两侧人鱼线轻揉，胸间的啤酒味道早就消失了去，只有金钟云留的咸咸汗水，慢慢舔一下，挑战对方最后的极限。

金钟云忍不了了，将金厉旭轻轻放在沙发上，冰凉的背触感让金厉旭又环上金钟云的后颈，一个挺身进入，耳边的喘息更是性感，呻吟声夹杂着对方喊自己的名字。

“啊...钟云哥...厉旭要...”

“乖，躺下...哥哥给你...”

金厉旭自觉躺在沙发上，方便金钟云更好进攻，衬衫划过大腿还是有些敏感，双腿只好夹紧对方的腰。

后穴紧湿，刚刚扩张的不算差，值得称赞，但老是不安分地紧缩让金钟云被夹得差点要射出来，抽出性器，改用手指伺候着，三指抽动发出咕叽声，空出来的大拇指和小指揉捏着周围的软肉，更是刺激金厉旭，那孩子面色潮红，连鼻尖都带着粉，眼神迷离看着金钟云，张开小嘴看见舌头，金钟云勾着对方的舌头狠狠掠夺着口腔里的津液。

“哈...快点嘛钟云哥...”

后穴又变得松软一些，金钟云扶着自己的性器送了进去，开始正式的进攻，异物感还是让金厉旭叫出声，坐着主动吞入和躺着被插还是有一些区别的，后背出汗，随着金钟云抽插的动作前后晃动。

“啊金钟云....慢点慢点...疼”

“也是你说的要快点啊...”

“你...”

金厉旭前端难受的很，双手不自控的往那里移动，可金钟云将双臂压在两侧不让动弹，自己用小嘴封锁了禁区，舌尖触碰敏感的头部，金厉旭就带着哭腔说自己要射了。

金钟云吻上汗淋淋的小脸，小脸发红但是小黑痣越发看得清，吻吻眉间的，吻吻鼻尖的，吻吻下巴的。

“等我一起...”

金钟云退出后穴，撕开金厉旭买来的套子套上，金厉旭体下凉凉的不好受，正想让金钟云进来，而那带着套子润滑的巨物一下子顶的金厉旭高潮，阴茎颤巍巍射出白浊打在金钟云小腹。

“啊厉旭啊...”

“哥哥我真的等不了...钟云你..你别再变大了...”

释放的金厉旭大口大口喘着气，可对方的扳开腿一次比一次猛烈，阴囊摇晃打在软肉上也是另一番羞耻，大腿内侧被按得微红，随着金钟云的一声低喘射在套子里。

金钟云拔出性器把沾满精液的套子系个小结扔在地上，整个人趴在金厉旭身上听着属于对方的心跳声。

这颗心脏...是我的。

金厉旭眯着眼看身上的男友，哑着声音向他提要求。

“钟云我想养狗狗...”

嗯？

金钟云啃上对方略肿的下唇：“你有我了。”

“我想养一只黑一只白的小博美，名字都想好了...”

金厉旭明显感觉对方的小钟云又起头，正抵着自己的小厉旭。

“白的叫melo...黑的叫小不点...”

金钟云黑着脸起身将金厉旭抱进卧室扔在床上，刚想开口骂人就被封住了唇。

“向我提条件是要付出代价的。”

那人笑着又撕开一个套子，小袋子里的液体沾满一手往身下探去。

“钟...哥..哥哥..哼...”

金钟云硬是又来了一次，金厉旭到底是没有听见对方的回复，倒是骚话听了不少去。

“啊...金厉旭你夹我？”

“你再这么看着我我要喂你了..”

“哈...啊..你个坏东西...”

“你是我的...待在我身边一辈子。”

“厉旭啊，我爱你。”

——geng！回去看正文——


End file.
